Unknown Sentiments
by l'abandon
Summary: Un OS yaoi, avec Gydias et Le Fossoyeur de Films :) Merci Unknown Movies! Venez, venez! :3
_J'ai regardé en un week-end "Unknown Movies" et j'ai TROP aimé! *-* J'avoue j'ai pleuré pour la mort des perso "principaux"(oui même Ulysse ou Théo, BREF LE GOSSE QUOI x)et l'assistant_ _est mon préférer dans UM avec Max xD et les bêtisiers d'UM me tue à chaque fois xD La fic se base sur le PDV de Gydias ou Tom comme vous voulez, d'ailleurs je vais l'appeler par son prénom dans la fic._

 _J'ai été à la Clermont-Geek et j'ai vu Gydias et InThePanda, et misterJDay et celui qui fait les analyses de pub avec lui, je peux pas mettre son nom car ne veux pas me le prendre en compte je comprends pas pourquoi xD_

 _Attention, histoire très, TRES fluffy ;3 beaucoup trop peut-être xD_

 _Une dernière si les deux concerné passe par là... JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ! D: Si il faut je la supprime :)_

* * *

Je courais pour rejoindre le commissaire, mais courir avec un énorme classeur dans les bras s'est un peu compliqué vu son poids, je le vois descendre les escaliers et je lui adresse la parole.

 **-Commissaire!  
**

 **-J'espère que ce n'ait pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle.  
**

 **-Et bien si.  
**

 **-Ça ne m'étonne même plus. C'est quoi le problème cette fois-ci. On avait une piste et ça n'a rien donner? Encore! Ou bien il a été vu mais vous avez été trop incompétent, encore?  
**

 **-Bah un peu des deux, commissaire.  
**

 **-Merveilleux.  
**

 **-On a trouvé une trace du tueur dans le centre-ville.  
**

 **-Et?**

 **-On l'a encore perdu.**

 **-Vous savez? Quand je vous écoute, je suis d'une lassitude incroyable. lus je vous écoute, plus ça m'énerve. Bon là par exemple, je me retiens, mais très envie de vous coller un bourre-piffe.**

 **-Désoler commissaire...**

Il commença à monter les escaliers qui allait à l'étage supérieur pour aller à son bureau puis il se retourna et me cria dessus.

 **-Mais putain c'est si compliqué de trouver un seul connard?! On doit le trouver! On va le trouver!**

Mon supérieur continua de monter les escaliers et me laissa en plan en bas. Mais il s'arrêta en haut et se retourna.

 **-Venez, je vous parler.**

Je ferma l'imposant classeur, et monta les escaliers en vitesse. Je suivis le commissaire qui me conduisait jusqu'à son bureau. On entra dans un silence pesant.

 **-Assaillez-vous.**

Sa voix est autoritaire, ça me donne des frissons. Il s'assit à son bureau et prit sa tête dans ses mains, il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Une de ses mains glissa dans ses cheveux, et se crispa et tomba avec force sur le bois du bureau dans un bruit mat, ce qui me fis sursauter.

 **-Je commence à croire que vous le faites exprès.**

 **-...**

 **-Répondez-moi franchement! Le faites-vous exprès! Exprès de perdre la trace de ce connard?!**

 **-Bien-sûr que non commissaire...**

 **-Alors pourquoi est-ce si compliqué de trouver ce tueur?**

 **-...**

Le sol était devenu très intéressent d'un coup, je le fixais la tête baissée.

 **-Puis ne restez pas là sans rien faire, faites quelque chose!**

Je sursauta une nouvelle fois, mais problème! Ce geste fit tomber mes lunettes par terre. Je m'accroupis presque aussitôt et les cherche tout autour de moi mais sans succès. J'entendis le bruit de la chaise de mon chef et ses pas se diriger vers moi. Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Mais rien, pas un bruit. Je sentis qu'on me pris par le bras, se contacte avec mon supérieur me provoqua un frisson.

 **-J'espère que vous avez une seconde paire.**

Ça sa signifie qu'elles sont cassées, c'est génial, manquer plus que ça!

 **-Oui dans mon bureau.**

Je commençais d'essayer de me diriger vers la porte, mais comme j'y voyais flou je me suis royalement mangé la porte. J'entendis le commissaire ricaner, chose rare! Mais je suis quand même bien fait mal au crâne, que je me mis à masser dans l'espoir d'estomper la douleur.

 **-Je vais vous aider.**

Le commissaire être serviable? (j'allais faire la blague avec la carte kiwi mais je pense qu'elle a été assez faite xD)C'est chose rare! Il me prit par le bras et il me guida lentement jusqu'à mon bureau, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de me cogner. Il était temps qu'on arrive, je m'assis sur mon fauteuil et je cherchais le tiroir. Je trouvai difficilement le tiroir où se trouver la dite paire de lunettes, je les pris et les mis vite. Ma vue s'adaptait doucement jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive la silhouette du commissaire. Dont j'ignorais le nom d'ailleurs. Lui il connaissait le mien..normalement.

 **-Bien vous allez pouvoir retourner travailler maintenant.**

 **-...**

Ah oui j'en avais oublié mon travail.

 **-Euh oui!**

Je repris donc les dossiers traînant sur mon bureau et je me remis vite au travail. Je n'entendis même pas le commissaire quitter mon bureau.

POUFF! Enfin la fin de journée! J'allais partir quand je croisais le commissaire, dehors alors qu'il faisait froid et qu'il n'avait pas de blouson. J'avais oublié de le remercier tout à l'heure, le crétin! Apèrs un facepalm mental, je le rejoignis.

 **-Excusez-moi commissaire, je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir aidé j'ai cassé mes lunettes tout à l'heure.**

 **-De rien, étant donné qu'il faut descendre des escalier pour aller à l'endroit où est votre bureau. Je voulais pas vous retrouver à moitié mort en bas des escaliers.  
** (C'est à partir de là que ma meilleure amie a ENFIN décidé de m'aider parce que à la base, IL ÉTAIT TEMPS JULIA).  
Tiens? Il voulait pas que je ne fasse mal pour que je continue à bosser ou pas?

 **-Je me demandais si vous vouliez pas que je vous offre un verre pour vous remercier.**

 **-Je ne peux pas, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail.**

Je lui offris un simple sourire. Pourquoi je suis déçu qu'il ne veuille pas?

 **-Si vous voulez, je vous aiderais.**

NOOOOOON! Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire! Quoique? Nan je viens de faire une bourde! Nan? Si?  
AAAARGH! Je sais pas!

 **-Je vais pas vous embêter voyons!**

 **-Mais si je vous assure ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas du tout!**

Arrête de t'enfoncer crétin!

 **-...**

 **-Ça ira plus vite comme ça!**

Mais p*tain Tom ferme la!... De toute façon au point ou j'en suis.

 **-Aller vous travailler trop!**

Dites oui!... Wait!

 **-Bien, vous me ficherais la paix après?**

Toujours aussi joyeux.

 **-Oui.**

 **-Bien.**

Je suis idiot de l'avoir invité, lui qui n'est pas bavard, on va parler de quoi? Je suis ravie qu'il ait accepté. Même s'il peut être ingrats envers moi, je l'aime bien. Peut-être même beaucoup.

 **-Bien allons-y.**

Il ne prend pas de manteau? Il est dingue, sa caille! Au pire il fait ce qu'il veut. Il y avait un café sympa juste au coin de la rue, j'y vais des fois après le taf. Mais on s'en fout le problème là maintenant c'est de quoi je vais bien pouvoir lui parler!  
On arrive au café et on prend une table un peu loin de tout. Il y a quand même un peu de monde, malgré qu'il soit un peu plus de 18 heures. On commande deux cafés pour l'instant. Un silence gênant s'installa même avec le monde qu'il y avait.  
Le serveur, qui me servait à chaque fois que je venais ici, revint avec nos deux cafés et elle nous sourit avant de repartir. Le commissaire remua son café à l'aide de la cuillère en regardant à travers l'immense baie vitrée qui donne vue sur la rue encore bien fréquentée à cette heure-ci. Il ne semblait pas s'ennuyer mais il semblait réfléchir.

 **-Ça va commissaire?**

 **-Ouais, ouais ça va...**

Je dis rien j'ai peur de l'ennuyer.

 **-Je suis juste préoccupé par ce fichu tueur. Ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas fait parler de lui, on doit rester vigilant, et c'est ça le problème. Il peut frapper à tout moment sans que l'on puisse faire quoique soit.**

 **-On l'attrapera un jour, même si sa prend du temps.**

Il détache son regard de l'extérieur pour boire une gorgée de son café.

 **-Il faut espérer.**

Il me regarde et je lui souris. OUUUH Tom que tu es nié!

 **-Commissaire, je peux vous poser une question?**

 **-Allez-y.**

 **-Est-ce que ça vous fais peur?**

Il me regarda interrogatif.

 **-Comment ça?**

 **-Est-ce que vous avez peur de ne pas le retrouver, qu'il fasse encore plus de victimes?**

 **-...Je dirais que j'ai peur, je dirais plus que je suis plus, anxieux.**

Je le regarde finir sa tasse de café d'une seule traite.

 **-Vous voulez un autre café?**

 **-Je veux bien parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail.**

 **-N'oubliez pas que je vais vous aider.**

Je me lève et je vais jusqu'au bar pour aller commander deux autres tasses de cafés. Et je retombe sur Adrien(oui un OC mais il joue juste le rôle de l'ami de Gydias, mais imaginé qui voulais à la place, même changer de nom si vous voulez :)). C'est un peu comme un ami, je le connais depuis au moins un an, bah depuis que je viens ici en fait. Il connaît presque tout sur moi.

 **-C'est tout ce que tu prendras?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Ça va?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-T'es sûr? Même toi t'as pas l'air convaincu par ta propre réponse.**

 **-Bah en fait j'ai invité mon supérieur à boire un café.**

 **-Et Bah?**

 **-Et bah je l'ai limite forcé à venir, je voulais absolument qu'il vienne je sais pas pourquoi.**

 **-Quelle idée de l'invité si tu savais sûrement que tu finirais dans cette état?**

 **-Bah en fait tout à l'heure j'ai cassé mes lunettes et il m'a aidé à pas me bouffer les murs pour aller à mon bureau pour l'autre paire que j'avais au cas-ou, même si je me suis quand même mangé un mur avant qu'il m'aide. Mais ce qui m'a perturbé, c'est que je l'ai écouté rigolé, il ne l'a jamais fait avant! Imagine je suis gay?!**

 **-Et là moins fort si tu veux pas qu'il t'écoute. Et puis si t'es gay bah c'est pas grave écoute.**

 **-Ouais ouais, mais je voulais tellement qu'il accepte j'ai proposé de l'aider dans son taf après, alors que j'ai fini moi, je suis censé rentrer chez moi! Mais imagine il me rejette parce que je le suis!**

 **-Shhhht je t'ai dit! Mais t'es vraiment idiot, bon tiens tes cafés et retournes y vite, avant qu'il s'impatiente.**

 **-Ouais j'y retourne.**

 **-Évite de faire comme la dernière fois s'il te plaît.**

 **-Ouais t'inquiète!**

Ouais parce qu'il faut savoir que j'ai cassé des tasses il y a trois jours, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je pensais à quoi d'ailleurs? Ah oui au commissaire. Maintenant que j'y pense, je pense souvent à lui. Bref!

 **-Tenez votre café. Excusez-moi de l'attente mais je connais le serveur et je me suis un peu attardé.**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?**

Il s'intéresse, Adrien a mis quelque chose dans sa tasse ou quoi?

 **-Depuis que je viens ici, je dirais 1 an. On est devenu ami quand j'ai échappé ma tasse la première fois que je suis venue, il a été très sympa.**

Je le vois sourire pour la première fois. Ça fait bizarre, il devrait le faire plus souvent.

 **-Il n'y a pas que dans le travail que vous êtes un peu étourdis à ce que je vois.**

 **-Oui mais sa m'est encore arrivé il a peut-être une semaine.**

Son sourire s'élargie.

 **-C'est bien ce que je disais.** **Bien on ferait mieux d'y aller.**

 **-D'accord.**

On se lève et avant du sortir du café, je dis au revoir à Adrien, qui me dis bonne chance. On marche jusqu'au commissariat, quand le commissaire s'arrêta net, j'ai failli lui rentrer dedans.

 **-Que vous arrive-t-il?**

 **-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester.**

 **-J'ai promis commissaire. Je suis pose que vous avez beaucoup de travail, un peu d'aide vous aidera à finir votre travail plus tôt. Cela fait combien de temps que ça ne vous est pas arrivé?**

 **-Il y a bien trop longtemps, depuis que je suis commissaire, je suis de retour chez moi vers 00h00 à 01h00 du matin.**

Il reprend sa marche puis on arrive et entre dans le commissariat, et on va en direction de son bureau. On arriva est on se mis à travailler d'office.  
On parle du tueur, des endroits où il serait susceptible de faire des victimes, ou bien comment on pourrait s'y prendre s'il venait à faire pour gérer la situation. En parallèle on bosser aussi sur d'autres affaires, on finit à 23h30. Je m'assis sur un siège et je poussa un soupir qui venait du fond du cœur.

 **-Et bien, ça se voit que vous n'avez pas l'habitude.**

 **-Vraiment?**

 **-Avec le soupir le soupir que vous venez de pousser, sa saute aux yeux. Si jamais un jour vous prenez ma place je me demande ce que ça sera.**

 **-Ah vous sav,..quoi?**

Si jamais je prends sa place, mais, mais même pas que j'y songe, je crois qu'il a compris mon désarroi.

 **-Vous inquiétez pas je vais encore vous pourrir la vie un bout de temps.**

 **-Vous ne la pourrissez bien au contraire commissaire, et puis pour ce qui est de prendre votre place, je pense que je la refuserai.**

 **-Tiens pourquoi ça?**

 **-Je ne voudrais pas passer après vous j'aurais l'air nul comme commissaire, et puis entre nous je ne veux pas être commissaire car beaucoup de travail. Mais votre famille ça ne la dérange pas que vous rentriez si tard et que vous partiez si tôt?**

Cette question m'ennuie. Ça m'ennuierai de savoir qu'il a une femme. Finalement peut-être qu'Adrien à raison, peut-être que je suis attiré par lui. Ce crétin n'est pas si con que ça.

 **-Ça ne risque pas de les déranger puisque je n'en ai pas.**

Il n'a pas de famille? Mais il doit avoir un peu plus de 30 ans(33 ans pour être précise, VIVE WIKIPEDIA :3).

 **-Vraiment?**

 **-Oui je suis tellement dans mon travail que je n'ai pas de vie sentimentale, mais je ne m'en plains pas.**

Je repense à ce que j'ai dit à Adrien tout à l'heure. Je me suis jamais intéressé à une femme avant, peut-être à cause du travail. Je repense aussi à ce qui s'est passé entre nous les premiers temps ou se voyait. On n'avait pas bu, je l'avais voulu, j'avais voulu l'embrasser, où je l'ai embrassé. Peut-être que je me le cache moi-même.

 **-Que vous arrive t-il? Vous êtes bizarre se soir.**

 **-Hein? Nan je vais bien, bon on a fini, on devrait y aller aucun de nous n'est de garde ce soir.**

Je pourrais lui dire simplement, puis si je me prends un vent, pour ne pas dire un ouragan, c'est pas grave je ferai comme si de rien était! Ouais mais si... Nan! Nan! Si rien du tout!

 **-Vous êtes sûr?**

 **-Vous aussi vous êtes étrange ce soir. Vous êtes étrangement "amical"(avec le signe des mains s'il vous plaît!).**

 **-Comment ça "amical"(toujours avec les signes de la mains svp!).**

 **-D'habitude vous, je dirais pas comme un moins que rien, mais presque.**

 **-Vous avez été très sympathique ce soir de m'inviter à boire un verre, et vous m'avez aidé dans mon travail, grâce à vous j'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs.**

Je le vois prendre son manteau et je fais de même et on sort de son bureau, on continuer de parler jusqu'à la sortie du commissariat.

 **-Je vous revois lundi. Au revoir.**

 **-A lundi commissaire!**

Nan je peux pas partir sur une aussi bonne lancer! Je dois faire quelque chose! Lui dire, l'enlacer,...l'embrasser? Il s'éloigne de plus en plus.

 **-Attendez commissaire!**

Putain je fous quoi là!? Attends! Depuis quand je cours vers lui! Aller je le fais comme j'ai dit si je me prends un vent(ouragan)c'est pas grave, je ferai comme si de rien était. Je me retrouve juste devant lui, c'est pas le moment d'être lâche. C'est pas le moment d'être lâcha. Je prends mon courage à deux et je l'embrasse. Rapide et simple. J'attends maintenant une réaction de sa part. Je lève la tête vers lui, et je le vois qui regarde au loin, tout aussi perdu que moi!

 **-Je suis désolé...**

 **-Venez.**

Il me tira par le bras jusqu'à sa voiture.  
Tous s'enchaîna tellement vite, j'ai l'impression que en seulement 2 seconde on s'était retrouvé chez lui entrain s'embrasser, s'enlacer. Les multiples baisers qu'il me laisse dans la nuque me procurent des ces frissons. Ça m'arrache beaucoup de soupirs et de gémissements que j'essaye de dissimuler, difficilement.

 **-C-commissaire...**

 **-Appelle-moi François, Tom.**

Mon prénom n'a jamais été prononcé d'une manière aussi suave.

Pendant plus d'une heure on pouvait écouter divers gémissements émanent de la chambre, pour finir par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.(plus banal tu fais pas :)

La lumière qui traverse la fenêtre vint me réveiller alors qu'il était presque 10h. J'ouvrais les yeux doucement pour m'habituer à la clarté, et je tourne la tête et je constate que le com-François n'est pas là, il est sûrement au taf. Je décide de me lever et d'aller directement me doucher. Je suis partagé entre l'envie de rester et l'envie de rentrer chez moi.  
Je décide donc de rentrer chez moi MAIS je lui laisse un papier avec mon numéro dessus.

Le soir même, mon téléphone sonna, c'était François qui m'avait invité. Je n'imagine même pas comment cette soirée va se terminer...

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que cette fic vous a plus même si c'est nul. Je l'ai faite pour Julia qui voulais que je l'aide, résultat? Elle n'a rien fais. Elle m'a harcelé pour que je l'aide mais je l'ai faite seul parce qu'elle ne pas aidée... Nan en fait elle m'a ENFIN aidée xD d'ailleurs je viens de remarquer que en ce moment j'ai plein de lagues avec le site T.T Bouhhhh..._

 _Bref, bisous tout doux!_


End file.
